Two Halfas, One Guardian (OLD)
by Jayjar100
Summary: Two different but similar teens get taken in by one small, pink guardian. How will they fare when the threats of Gem Monsters, Ghosts, and things unexpected come in their way?
1. A Weird Dream

**Author Note: Hello, everyone! I'm going to spare you the boring details of my life and all that and just give this to you. This is just an idea that I had and I got some plot ideas and I want to see what you guys think! FYI This is also a Pokemon crossover.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

14-year-old Danny Fenton had gone to sleep, only to experience a very strange dream.

For starters, he was floating in some kind of pink bubble. And he wasn't the only one in there. There was a shorter kid he had seen a couple times in the past, what was his name again? Esteban? Steve? Steven? Yeah, it was Steven.

Anyway, Steven was wearing blue pants, kind of like how he would wear, and his shirt was pink with a yellow star in the middle. He also wore pink sandals.

"Uh, hi." Steven said. "Are you in my dream?"

"I think you're in my dream." Danny responded. "I think I've seen you around before. Your name's Steven, right?"

"Yeah, Steven Universe!" Steven quipped cheerfully. "And you're…"

"Danny. Danny Fenton." Danny finished.

"Oh, hi Danny! I'm sure you've seen the temple before, that's where I live!"

"You mean that statue of that 8-armed woman?"

"Yeah!" Steven said. "And you… live at Fenton Works, right?"

"Yeah. My parents are the ones who capture ghosts."

"Wow, that's so cool! Your parents are like the Crystal Gems, except they capture ghosts instead of monsters!"

"Yeah…" Danny said. He looked at the pink bubble they were both in. "Where do you think we are?"

"This looks like something that my mom would make out of her gem." Steven answered. "But since this _is_ a dream, I'm sure we're going to wake up any minute now."

Another several seconds passed with Danny and Steven floating around in the pink bubble. "Sooo… do you have anything to do?" Steven asked.

"No. Considering that literally just the two of us are floating here, I say that there's nothing to do." Danny said.

"Oh…" Steven said. He was about to say something else, but the two of them heard a cheerful, melodic laughter that sounded like a woman.

Something small and pink suddenly appeared in the bubble with them. It looked like a pink cat, except it had a really long tail.

 _"_ _Hee hee hee… looks like my children are bonding already!"_ The pink cat, whose name was Mew said.

"Uh, what?" Danny asked incredulously. "First of all, I know that my parents gave birth to me, and second, who are you?"

"And my mom had to sacrifice her body and gem so she could have me with my dad." Steven added. Danny was about to question this but Mew spoke first.

 _"_ _Well, suuure… But here, you're my children."_ Mew said. _"And besides, both of you are_ very _special."_ She floated over to Steven. _"You're the son of the leader of the Crystal Gems!"_ She then floated over to Danny. _"And you're special in a different way…"_

"W-What?" Danny asked, as if he was trying to hide something. "I-I'm just a normal teenager with a totally normal life, yeah."

 _"_ _Oh, are you now?"_ Mew asked. She touched Danny's head, and in an instant, a ring appeared at his chest, and then split into two, one going upward and another going downward. And when that happened, he changed.

Instead of his white shirt with the red circle, blue pants, and red shoes, he wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves, a belt separating the pants, and white boots. His hair was white instead of black, and his eyes were green instead of blue.

Steven was in awe at this. "How'd you do that?"

Danny knew that there would be absolutely no way to hide his secret now. "Well, about a month ago, I was involved in an accident with my parents' ghost portal, and it made me like this. I'm basically half-ghost and half-human."

"Whoa… just like how I'm half human and half Gem! You can even see my gem right here!" Steven lifted up his shirt to reveal his gem. "I can't wait to tell-"

"No!" Danny suddenly yelled. "You can not tell anyone."

Steven was about to ask why, but Mew interrupted. _"Hey since you're siblings, I'm sure you can keep secrets!"_

"Does anyone else know?" Steven asked.

"Only my two best friends Sam and Tucker know, and that's because they were there at the time of the accident." Danny said.

 _"_ _Well, that's in the past now."_ Mew said. _"Now the two of you basically have sibling secrets!"_

"Uh, quick question." Danny said. "Why did you suddenly try to 'adopt' us? I have to go to school tomorrow."

 _"_ _Well, I needed to tell you two something very important."_ Mew spoke, a bit more tersely. _"The two of you are something very important. I need you two for a special purpose."_

"What's the purpose?" Steven asked.

 _"_ _I can't tell you right now, and I'm sorry. But you'll find out soon enough…"_ Mew said this as if she was in a hurry. _"Look, I don't have much time. I'll talk to you two some more tomorrow. But before I go, you cannot tell anyone about me. Ok, bye!"_

* * *

 **Author Note: Please tell me if there's stuff I need to fix. And comments are always appreciated! Thank you!**


	2. A Normal Day?

**Author Note: Wow, three follows already! Thanks to both of you!**

 **For clarification, all of the human characters from DP and SU all live in Amity Park here. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Danny suddenly woke in his bed at his house, in his pajamas. What had even happened in that dream? Was it even real? But his thoughts were interrupted as his arm accidentally went intangible, going through the bed for a moment.

"Danny?" That was his sister calling him. He needed to do something about his intangible arm, so he hid it behind his back. And just in time, too, because his sister, Jazz, walked into the room, already dressed for school.

"Jazz? Why are you up so early?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I always want to be ready for school early." Jazz explained. "Are you okay? You look like you didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny quickly answered.

"But ever since the accident-"

"Yeah yeah, ever since the accident where I had to go to the hospital for two weeks and miss a lot of schoolwork and you helped me out with. I'm fine now." Danny said.

"Okay, if you say so." Jazz said. "But I'll be watching you, little brother. Now come on, let's get breakfast."

"Okay, I'm getting up." Danny said. Time to start another day of hiding his secret.

* * *

Steven soon woke up in his pajamas at the Temple. He had a lot of questions after his dream last night. But for now, he decided to get himself some breakfast.

He went to the kitchen to get breakfast when he saw Garnet there, with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Steven. I knew you'd be hungry." Garnet said, with a smile.

"Oh, thanks Garnet!" Steven said. He saw Pearl and Amethyst on the warp pad. "Are you about to go on a mission?"

"Yep. It's gonna be totally rad." Amethyst said with a smile.

"Nothing about this mission is going to be 'rad'." Pearl interjected. "It's a very important mission because a swarm of small gem monsters had invaded South America!"

"Oh, can I come?" Steven asked.

"Sorry, Steven…" Pearl said with a frown. "But this mission's too dangerous for you."

"All of the missions have been too dangerous for me!" Steven pointed.

"Steven." Garnet said seriously, kneeling down to Steven's level. "Right now you're too fragile to go on missions. But soon, you'll be able to help us out in more ways than before."

"Wow, thanks Garnet!" Steven cheered. "Okay guys, I'll see you later!"

The three Gems waved goodbye to Steven before they disappeared on the warp pad, leaving Steven to eat his breakfast. He was homeschooled by his dad and the Gems, so he didn't have to go to school. But if he did, he would be a freshman in high school since he was 13.

Now that he was alone, he had some time to think about what Mew said. What did she mean about all that she said? And him and Danny being siblings? Speaking of it… did Danny actually have the dream last night?

After he finished his breakfast, he took a quick shower, put on his day clothes, and headed out of the temple. Even if Danny had school, he could still talk to him, right?

* * *

Danny and Jazz were just dropped off at school by their mom and dad, Maddie and Jack Fenton. As they walked up the front steps, Tucker and Sam walked up to Danny while Jazz walked ahead.

"Hey Danny. Did you have any ghost problems?" Sam asked.

"Well, my sister nearly caught my hand being intangible today, so that was great." Danny said with heavy sarcasm.

"Well, you should try to be more careful." Tucker pointed out.

"Tucker, I'm barely in control at all!" Danny almost yelled.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. "You look like you didn't get much sleep last night."

"Okay, why is everyone asking me that?" Danny said. "I got good sleep last night!"

"Maybe your dream had something to do with it?" Tucker theorized. "After all, it's not like you had a dream about destiny or anything like that."

"No, I had no dreams at all." Danny lied. "Now lets go before the bell rings and we're late."

* * *

Steven decided to explore the town again today. When he went to the school today, it had already started so he decided to do some stuff to pass the time.

First he went to the Big Donut. Sadie was the only one working there right now, since Lars was at school and Sadie had already graduated.

"Hey Sadie! I'll have two donuts, please!" Steven said cheerfully.

"Sure Steven, that'll be two dollars, please." Sadie said, putting two donuts in a bag. Steven handed her the two dollars so he could get his donuts, and then he walked out of the donut shop after thanking Sadie.

He walked over to a nearby bench, and ate his donuts. However, after he ate them, he soon passed out…

 _Wait… where was he? What was going on? Was he about to see Mew again? But no… this was something else?_

 _"_ _Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules! Nobody changes my menu!"_

 _What was that voice… it sounded like a lunch lady…_

 _"_ _And now I'm going to die without having any friends!"_

 _Wait… was that a young girl? More voices seemed to speed past him at a fast rate._

 _"_ _I am Skulker, a collector of all things rare and unique, and you two are that and more."_

 _"_ _You can't keep me trapped here anymore!"_

 _"_ _Imagine my surprise when I discovered you, the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created!"_

 _"_ _Log Date: 3 1 2. Performing Earth Hub Maintenance Check."_

 _"_ _You two will have no chance to fix what we did… it's already over."_

 _Steven felt himself falling. And then, a flash of light. The voices of many creatures seemed to deafen him, and he covered his ears. But then, Mew appeared beside him. And she seemed to fade away…_

Steven abruptly woke up. Just what was that dream he just had? And how long was he asleep? Maybe now he could check and see if he could talk to Danny, especially after that dream he just had. He hopped up off the bench and headed to Casper High.

* * *

It was now lunchtime at Casper High, and since it was a nice day, the students were allowed to have lunch outside. Danny, Tucker, and Sam were all sitting together at a table. Danny had one of the school lunches, a pizza (that surprisingly tasted good), while Tucker ate some meat he brought from home, and Sam ate some veggies she brought from home.

However, it wasn't long before Dash Baxter, the jock who was part of the A-Listers and the football team stormed up to them.

"Fenton!" Dash all but yelled. "Your sister's tutoring didn't help on the geometry test I had. And since I need to wail on someone named Fenton, I'm gonna wail on you!"

"Ok, Dash, now let's try to be reasonable with this." Danny started. "Maybe you should just go back to my sister and ask for more help?"

Dash seemed to ponder this for a moment, but his mind remained unchanged. "Nope! Wailing on you's easier!"

Right at that moment, Steven happened to be running up to Casper High. He was lucky that Danny was having lunch right now, and he ran up to them right as Dash was about to wail on Danny.

"Hey Danny!" Steven said cheerfully. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Hey, who's this kid?" Dash questioned. Another jock, Kwan walked up and gave him his answer.

"That's Steven!" Kwan said. "Hey Steven!"

"Wait, Steven?" Dash asked. "As in the Steven that's homeschooled and has 3 moms?" He started laughing, which in turn started to make Steven upset.

"Lay off, Dash." Danny said. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with being homeschooled or having more than one of each parent."

"You wanna get wailed on, Fenton?" Dash threatened.

"Wait!" Steven said, getting in between them. "There's no need to fight!"

"Well his sister cost me my test and potentially my grade!" Dash yelled. "And Fenton's going to pay for it!" He raised up a fist, ready to strike Danny.

"You're a bit too late Dash." Sam interjected. "Because Mr. Lancer is walking out the door right now."

Mr. Lancer was indeed walking out the front door of the school, and he happened to notice the altercation going on between Danny and Dash. "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Baxter, is there a problem?"

"Uh, nope, Mr. Lancer." Dash said. "I'm just going to go over there and eat my lunch now." As he walked away, he whispered something to Danny. "You got lucky this time, Fenton."

"Wow, that was close." Tucker pointed out. "If hadn't been for Steven, Danny, you probably would've earned yourself a trip to the nurse."

"Ah, hello, Steven." Mr. Lancer said, noticing the kid's presence. "I'm sure your homeschooling has been going well?"

"I've learned a lot of cool things from my dad and the Gems." Steven responded.

"Well, that's nice." Mr. Lancer said. "If you ever change your mind and want to go to Casper High, just tell one of your guardians to give me a call." Mr. Lancer walked away.

"So Danny, do you know Steven?" Tucker asked out of the blue. "Cause it seems like you're really good friends with him."

Danny almost panicked, but he kept his composure. "Uh, uh… Steven and I have to talk about something in private." He grabbed Steven's arm and pulled him to the side of the building where nobody was.

"Okay, you saw the dream too, right?" Danny quickly asked.

"Which dream?" Steven asked.

"The one last night where we were both in a pink bubble, some pink cat appeared and revealed my secret to you, and said we were both her children." Danny quickly explained.

"Oh, that cat was cute! And her name was Mew." Steven added.

"Okay, her name is Mew. But doesn't that seem a little strange? Somehow our dreams were interconnected, and… I don't know."

"Maybe we'll see when we go to sleep tonight." Steven shrugged.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Right… I have to get back to lunch before Sam and Tucker worry that I phased through the ground or something."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, Danny!" Steven said as he ran off.

Danny quickly walked back to the table he was sitting at.

"So what was that about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Danny said. And then, the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. "Now come on, let's go inside before Dash tries to find another excuse to pick on me."

* * *

Nothing much else happened that day, except for Danny dropping a beaker in chemistry because of his invisibility or intangibility, and Steven hanging out with the Gems once they got back.

But once it became nighttime for Steven, he started to think about that short dream he had during the middle of the day. What did it all mean? What were those voices? He put those thoughts aside as he finally went to sleep…

* * *

 **Author Note: Hmm I wonder what will happen next (I'm the author so of course I would know) And if you have a question please ask in the reviews! I will answer!**

 **Also, some updates might take longer than others because I want to pre write more. So I may not update this again until Saturday or Sunday. But in the meantime, thanks for reading!**


	3. Secrets Coming Together

**Author Note: Sorry for the late update. From now on maybe I shouldn't say when I'm gonna update**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Secrets Coming Together**

He opened his eyes, and he was in a large room. Just where was this? Wait… right, he was dreaming again. The room seemed large and fancy, with a lot of paintings and a huge TV at the end.

"Wow, this looks sweet!" A familiar voice said. Steven looked over and saw that it was Danny that said that.

"Oh, hey Danny. We're having the same dream again!" Steven cheered.

"Wait. Oh no, then that means-"

 _"_ _And how are my two sons doing?"_ Mew sweetly asked, floating up to them.

"Well, I have to admit that this is better than floating in a pink bubble." Danny said.

 _"_ _Well that's great! And Danny, I'm really proud of what you did today!"_ Mew said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

 _"_ _When you stood up to Steven! I may have to do something about that bully…"_

"Wait, what do you mean, do something?" Steven asked.

 _"_ _Well, I_ can _go into the real world if I want to, but-"_

"Wait a second." Danny interrupted. "In the last dream you said something about us being important. What did you mean by that?"

Mew paused for a moment. _"You'll find out soon enough. I can't risk telling you right now…"_

"Why?" Steven asked. "I'm sure if it's important, you should be able to tell us, right?"

 _"_ _I would tell you right now if I could, but… I'm sorry. I can't."_ Mew apologized.

"Well didn't you say something about going into the real world outside of our dreams?" Steven asked. "That would be really cool!"

"It would get my dreams back to me flying around as an astronaut." Danny pointed out.

 _"_ _Well, I don't see why not. It is easier for me, since… since my schedule is off right now."_

Danny noted the way Mew said that.

"Yes, we're going to have a cute floating cat in our lives!" Steven cheered.

 _"_ _You shouldn't really call me a cat. Just always call me Mew."_ Mew corrected.

"So wait, whose house are you going to? Cause I don't want my parents to find you and try to get you shots." Danny said.

 _"_ _Aww, Danny cares about his mommy!"_ Mew teased.

"You're not my- look, if you just don't do anything weird around my friends, then we'll be good." Danny said.

 _"_ _No promises."_ Mew giggled. _"Ok Steven, be prepared for something at your doorstep tomorrow!"_

"Alright!" Steven cheered.

And then, the dream ended.

* * *

 **"** **You realize that what they are doing could cause disaster, do you know that?"**

 **"** **Yes, I know."** He smirked.

 **"** **Then why don't you do something to stop it?"**

 **"** **Relax. Everything is as it should be."**

 **"** **But what happened all those thousands of years ago!"**

 **"** **Besides, a feat like that is impossible!"**

 **"** **While it may seem that way… they could potentially change the future."**

* * *

Steven woke up really early that morning. Amethyst was already in the kitchen eating something random out of the fridge, even though Gems didn't need to eat.

"Hey Steven, whatcha doing?" Amethyst asked, as she saw Steven practically running to the door.

"Oh, nothing." Steven said. "Just checking the door for mail." And when he opened the door, he saw exactly what he was expecting. Inside of an open box, was the sleeping Mew. Of course, he had to feign surprise as to not cause suspicion.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" Steven said. The other three Gems ran to the door at this.

"Steven, what's that?" Pearl asked, pointing to Mew.

"Uh, uh, it's… a sleeping cat!" Steven blurted out. "And I wanna keep it!"

"Now wait a minute, Ste-"

"He can keep her." Garnet cut in.

"Aw yeah! New family member!" Amethyst cheered.

"I'm not sure about this…" Pearl said.

What the other three Gems didn't notice, though, was that Steven gave Mew a wink.

* * *

Thankfully for Danny today, it was Saturday. And that meant no school. After sleeping in, he decided to go to the Nasty Burger with Tucker and Sam, but not before Jazz decided to talk to him before he left the house.

"Danny, you still look like you haven't been getting much sleep." Jazz pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Danny questioned. "I am perfectly fine."

"Danny, ever since the accident, you've been more clumsy, more secretive, getting more chills, and now you're losing sleep!" Jazz said. "Danny, if something's wrong, then you should tell me!"

"There is nothing wrong." Danny said flatly. "Now I'm going to the Nasty Burger to hang out with Tucker and Sam." He quickly walked out the door and shut it before Jazz could say anything.

 _"_ _There's something wrong with Danny."_ Jazz thought to herself. She could see why he didn't want to tell her what happened, the accident must've been a traumatic experience with some unforeseen side effects.

And those side effects were not something to brush off. In fact last week, she saw him carrying a glass of water to the kitchen table only for it to somehow slip through his hand and shatter on the floor. She knew that something like that would not normally happen. In fact…

Wait. In that glass incident, she saw his hand go invisible for a split second. It was something like blink and you miss it, and she knew it wasn't a trick of the eye. Whatever was wrong with her little brother, she would fix it.

* * *

After 'introducing' Mew to the Gems as just a cat, Steven had decided he wanted to go to the Big Donut with her, but apparently Garnet wanted to spend some time with her. This was fine with Steven, so he went on ahead.

He ran the short distance to the Big Donut, ready to buy and eat one of his all-time favorite snacks: Cookie Cats. But when he got to the Big Donut…

"They stopped making them?" Steven asked.

"I'm sorry, Steven, that's the truth. I guess somebody must've bought all of them here." Sadie responded.

"Well, maybe if there's not any here, maybe there's still a couple left at another store." Steven said. He ran out of the Big Donut while saying, "Thanks Sadie! Hey Lars!" He ran past the teenager as he was stacking boxes.

"He didn't even buy anything." Lars commented.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Nasty Burger, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting at a table. Tucker and Danny were each eating a burger, while Sam ate a salad.

"Don't you think it might be a bit early to eat that?" Sam asked.

"Sam, it's almost noon." Tucker commented in between. "And besides, it's never too late to eat a Nasty Burger. Right Danny?" He looked over to Danny, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Uh, Danny?"

Danny quickly jumped back to reality. "Oh, uh, yeah?"

"You sure you're alright?" Sam asked.

"Yes, for the last time, I'm fine." Danny asked. He saw something that would give him an excuse to change the subject. "Oh, great."

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Look." Danny said, and he pointed to Dash giving nearly everyone in the restaurant an invitation to a party of some sort.

"Wait, the first party of the school year is happening already!" Tucker questioned.

"Yep, and guess who's not getting invited." Danny said.

"Us." Danny, Tucker, and Sam all said at the same time.

Several tables over, Jazz had quietly sneaked into the restaurant and got her computer out. She was going to watch what Danny did, while trying to write on her blog.

 **-Brother acting weird.-** She typed. **-I don't know why anyone goes here, it smells like a pigsty.-**

"Wait, even Ronaldo Fryman got invited?" Tucker questioned.

"It's official. We're the most unpopular kids at school." Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Temple, the other two Gems left Garnet alone as she walked into her room of the inner Temple with Mew.

"It's alright, Mew. I know what you are." Garnet said.

 _"_ _Wait, you do?"_ Mew asked, floating up. _"How?"_

"Future vision." Garnet smiled, adjusting her glasses. "You say that Steven has a greater purpose other than being the son of Rose Quartz."

 _"_ _Well, yes…"_

"I would like to know."

 _"_ _N-Not right now…"_

"It's alright. You can tell me later." Garnet smiled. "Now why don't you introduce yourself to the others. That would make things easier."

 _"_ _Hey, you're right!"_ Mew giggled as she flew around the room, careful to avoid popping any of the bubbles.

"You'll make a great 4th mom for Steven." Garnet said.

When the two went out of the burning room, needless to say, Amethyst and Pearl were very confused.

"Wait, she can talk?" Pearl asked.

"And she can fly?" Amethyst also asked.

"Yep." Garnet simply answered, adjusting her glasses.

"H-How?" Pearl asked. "Cats on earth don't talk, fly, and aren't pink! Are they?"

"This is not a cat. This is Mew." Garnet said. "And she said Steven has a greater purpose."

 _"_ _Yes, he does, it is something so great…"_ Mew said.

"Like what?" Amethyst asked.

 _"_ _You'll find out soon enough. I still need to tell him."_ Mew said.

"Now just hang on a second." Pearl interjected. "Rose Quartz gave birth to Steven, and she wanted us to promise that we would help him be able to use his Gem in any way he could."

 _"_ _I can help with that! I have my own… methods."_ Mew said.

"…I'd like to see your… methods." Pearl said, unsure.

* * *

Steven practically ran into the Nasty Burger, and ran up to the counter, panting heavily. "Do you sell Cookie Cats here?"

"Uh, this is a fast food joint." Paulina, who was behind him said. "Why would they sell cookie cats here?" She laughed and walked off.

"Aw man…" Steven said. Suddenly Kwan walked up to him and gave him a party invitation.

"Hey Steven! There's gonna be a party next Saturday, and you're invited!" Kwan said. "I'll see you there!"

"Aw come on!" Tucker commented. "Steven doesn't even go to Casper High and _he_ got an invitation!"

Steven walked over to the trio sitting at the table. "Hey guys, did you get party invitations?"

"No. How'd you get one?" Danny asked.

"I dunno." Steven shrugged.

"Maybe you could, I dunno, ask Kwan to get us some invitations?" Tucker innocently smiled.

"Hm, I could ask him." Steven pondered. Then he remembered something. "Oh Danny, I got a 'cat', if you know what I mean."

While Danny knew exactly what he meant, Sam and Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're not talking abou-"

"No Sam, it's nothing like that!" Danny whispered.

A few tables over, Jazz raised an eyebrow, and then started typing again. **-Danny acts like he has a secret with Steven, while having a separate secret with Tucker and Sam.-** Unfortunately for her, Ronaldo noticed her writing and walked up to her.

"Oh, you're a blog writer too?" Ronaldo asked. "Hey, do you want to be blog buddies?" He sat across from her, getting his computer out.

"And I'm officially creeped out." Jazz monotoned, packing up her computer and leaving. Danny could wait a little longer; she didn't want any guys trying to harass her while doing business. She quickly walked out of the restaurant to get away from Ronaldo.

Back at the table, Danny had to tell Sam and Tucker something important relating to Steven and his secret. "Ok, I'm just going to come right out and say it." He made sure no one else but the three of them were listening. "Steven knows I'm half ghost."

"Wait, really?" Tucker asked. "How'd you find out, Steven?"

Before Steven could answer, Danny answered with a half-truth. "He saw me transform, and then I explained it to him."

"But can you trust him with your secret, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Why are you talking about him as if he's not here?" Danny questioned.

"You can trust me to keep the secret!" Steven said cheerfully. "It's 100% safe with me. Also, do you know anywhere that sells cookie cats?"

The other three each responded with, "Nope," "Sorry," "Didn't they stop making them?"

"So hang on a second." Tucker quickly said. "Just to be clear, there isn't anything else you're hiding from us, right Danny?"

"Nope. I have nothing else to hide." Danny quickly said.


End file.
